Walking in a Winter Wonderland
by Lia06
Summary: A Christmas songfic to "Winter Wonderland" Oliver and Katie go “walking in a winter wonderland.” Katie’s POV


A/N: Okay, I'm still writing all my other stuff, but I wanted to write a special Christmas special for Oliver and Katie. I don't own Harry Potter, and _Winter Wonderland _is by Felix Bernard and Dick Shaw. This is a song fic to that song. This story has nothing to do with _When You See a Guy Reach for Stars in the Sky_ and _It's Only You Tonight_. I'll update _It's Only You Tonight_ ASAP.

Title: Winter Wonderland

Author: Lia06

Rating: PG

Summary: Oliver and Katie go "walking in a winter wonderland." Katie's POV

It had snowed last night. The world was covered in a blanket of white and we will have a white Christmas; that should make my five-year-old sister, Hannah, happy. (She's been praying for a white Christmas since April.)

Personally, I find white Christmases to be romantic. I was hoping that this one might inspire my longtime boyfriend, Oliver Wood to propose to me.

That's right, folks; I'm Katherine Elise Bell. I'm twenty years old and I've been dating Oliver Michael Wood since I was almost fifteen. Five years later, I'm still waiting for a proposal. Maybe this oh so romantic white Christmas will inspire him to propose.

**_Over the ground lies a mantle of white,_**

**_A heaven of diamonds shine down thro' the night_**

**_Two hearts are thrillin' in spite of the chill in the weather._**

**_Love knows no season, love knows no clime,_**

**_Romance can blossom any old time, _**

**_Here in the open we're walk'n' and hoping together!_**

Somehow, Oliver convinced me to go for a walk in the snow. Am I that desperate for a proposal that I'll go for a walk in two feet of snow with my boyfriend? I don't need Angelina or Alicia to help me with this one; yes, I am that desperate. At this point, I'll do anything to get a proposal out of Oliver.

"What are you thinking about?" Oliver's question interrupted my thoughts. When I don't answer, he stopped and looked at me. "Kates, hello? A penny for your thoughts?"

I looked up into his big brown eyes and smiled. "I was just thinking about how beautiful it is out here. It's like a field of diamonds or something; it's so romantic."

Oliver smiled and hugged me. "Katie, I love you. You're absolutely amazing. I had to go shovel out my mum's house this morning, but you see a snowstorm and think of diamonds."

"Well, you know what they say; diamonds are a girl's best friend," I hinted. "And this girl loves diamonds; I think they glow with the light of heaven."

Oliver kissed my cheek. "I think you're more beautiful than any diamond in the world. Come on, Katie, let's enjoy this snow."

**_Sleigh bell's ring, are you listening!_**

**_In the lane snow is glistening,_**

**_A beautiful sight,_**

**_We're happy tonight,_**

**_Walkin' in a winter wonderland!_**

I could hear the ring of my brothers and sisters riding around in a horse-drawn sleigh. They had bells on the sleigh and then they were all laughing. "They're having so much fun," I whispered.

"We can have fun with the snow," Oliver mischievously hinted.

Before I knew what was happening, he was tackling me into the snow. I, of course, pulled him down after me. Then I smeared a handful of snow in his face. "Wood, you've been whitewashed," I teased.

"Bell, I'm going to get you back for that some day," he replied.

**_Gone away is the blue bird,_**

**_Here to stay is a new bird,_**

**_He sings a love song, _**

**_As we go along,_**

**_Walkin' in a winter wonderland!_**

We could hear birds singing and my siblings playing. Oliver suddenly swung me around and then turned me to face him. "Katie, I love you."

"I love you too, Oliver," I replied, slightly confused. Hadn't he just told me that he loved me?

He was fumbling around in his pockets. "I have something here for you, Kates. It's kind of an early Christmas present." He pulled a small wrapped package out of his pocket. "Here you go. Oh, come on; open it!"

I opened it to discover a small black jewelry box. I looked up into Oliver's eager eyes. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Open it, Katie!" was all he would say.

I opened the box to discover a slender white gold ring with a diamond solitaire surrounded by two small rubies, my birthstone. I gasped as Oliver looked into my eyes. "Marry me, Katie. Marry me and become Katherine Elise Wood."

I slipped the ring onto my left ring finger and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Yes!" I whispered in his ear and kissed him.

He picked me up and swung me around. "Oh, I love you, Katie."

**_In the meadow we can build a snowman_**

**_Then pretend that he is Parson Brown,_**

**_He'll say, "Are you married?"_**

**_We'll say, "No, man! But you can do the job when you're in town!"_**

Later that afternoon, Oliver and I were helping my younger siblings build a snowman in the meadow behind our house. "So, when should we have the wedding?" he asked as he helped Hannah and Tony roll a snowball to be the bottom ball.

I shrugged. "In June, June weddings are always romantic. Or we could get married on Valentine's Day; that would be romantic."

"And we'd have a very short engagement," he pointed out.

"Oliver," I replied as I helped my seven-year-old sister, Charlotte, pick out pieces of coal for the eyes. "Ol, we've been dating for five years; I think a short engagement would be fine. Besides, you proposed on Christmas Eve; a Valentine's Day wedding would be quite fitting."

"And our first date was on Valentine's Day, almost six years ago," he recalled.

"See? We were destined for a Valentine's Day wedding."

"All right, you win; we'll get married in seven weeks, on Valentine's Day." Then we kissed.

**_Later on we'll conspire, _**

**_As we dream by the fire_**

**_To face unafraid,_**

**_The plans that we made,_**

**_Walkin' in a winter wonderland!_**

The evening, Oliver and I were sitting by the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate, and talking with my family. My eighteen-year-old sister, Jackie, and my sixteen-year-old sister, Victoria, were ogling my ring while my stepmother started planning our wedding. Hannah and Charlotte were fighting over who would be my flower girl while Eddie and Tony were trying to find out if Oliver would use his influence to help them get on the Gryfinndor Quidditch team. "After all, you are going to be our brother-in-law now," eleven-year-old Eddie pleaded. "You could convince McGonagall let us on the team. I'm sure she'd listen to anything you say, especially since you won her the Quidditch Cup your seventh year."

Oliver smiled and chuckled to himself. "I'll see what I can do."

"But you will try, won't you?" nine-year-old Tony pleaded.

"When you're old enough to go Hogwarts and be on the house team, I'll see what I can do," Oliver replied.

I hugged him and kissed his neck. "I love you, Oliver."

"I love you too," he replied.

**_Sleigh bell's ring, are you listening!_**

**_In the lane snow is glistening,_**

**_A beautiful sight,_**

**_We're happy tonight,_**

**_Walkin' in a winter wonderland!_**

We were married seven weeks later, on Valentine's Day. Both Hannah and Charlotte were my flower girls. Oliver says I was the most beautiful bride in the world. I wore a long-sleeved white satin dress and I carried a bouquet of red roses. Oliver was handsome in a black tuxedo and a single red rose in his boutonnière.

Angelina said we were the best looking newlyweds she'd ever seen.

That September, Eddie made the Gryfinndor house team without any help from Oliver. Two months later, our daughter, Emma Therese, was born on October 24.

Two years later, Tony also made it onto the Quidditch team without any help from Oliver. That was the same day as our son, Alexander Felix, was born.

A/N: Please review! I hope you all liked it. I'll try to write a wedding sequel around Valentine's Day, if I remember.

But for now…

Merry Christmas!

Happy New Year!

Happy Chanukah!

And anything else you celebrate this year, Happy Holidays!

****


End file.
